memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deep Space Station S-8
This article currently lists Deep Space Station S-8 as , however the novel does not state that. The description in chapter one of the book is as follows: :"Seen from head on, it resembled any number of other deep space stations scattered throughout the quadrant. Holding a fixed position in space, as opposed to orbiting any star or planet, it rotated on a vertical axis. A habitation cone at the “top” of the station held most of the living and leisure facilities. The cone rested above the core of the station: a large saucer that consisted primarily of storage and engineering compartments holding most everything visiting ships might need for repairs or refueling. Three tubular arms radiated from the core, with docking facilities and smaller habitation cones at the end of each arm. A fully equipped shuttlebay was located at the bottom of the station, beneath the central saucer." Now that could broadly refer to a station, but there are some things that sound different. Aside from the different letter designation, S-8's arms seem to radiate from the saucer directly, not the "box" below the saucer as seen on the Deep Space Station K-7 model, among other things. I don't think the description is clear enough to specify, and until we get that clarity, I'm not sure we should be listing the class when the book doesn't directly say what it is. --TimPendragon (talk) 17:25, January 19, 2020 (UTC) :The "saucer" is the "box". The description is on the spot for K-class stations. If a variant, it is within the limits, given what Star Trek Online presents us a K-class stations (K-13, for instance). It might also look like Deep Space Starbase K-11. Kind regards, -- Markonian 21:51, January 19, 2020 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I just wanted to raise the question, because when I first read the book, it didn't strike me as K-7 type, so when I saw that here, I had to go back and double-check. That K-11 design definitely fits the description better than the standard K-7 model in my mind. If everyone else is fine leaving it as is, I'm certainly not going to complain. --TimPendragon (talk) 22:01, January 19, 2020 (UTC) ::To me, the "saucer" is NOT the same as the "box". However, it is debatable what the "core" of the station mentioned above (which the outriggers are said to connect to) consists of: only the saucer or also the box underneath it. But, even if the description is NOT "on the spot for K-class stations", then it at least very close. Close enough to be a variant of that design, as stated above. I am in favour of keeping the class designation for now. - Bell'Orso (talk) 10:57, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :::Considering the propensity of the subject matter towards nostalgia and tribute to TOS, i'd say the connection is drawn pretty closely, especially considering the fact that proven here there seems to be a family of subclasses all resembling the original design that might explain vague parts of the description (yes, i'd consider the "box" to be part of the "saucer") -- captainmike 69px 14:08, January 20, 2020 (UTC)